


Knot in the Slightest

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Condoms, DestielFFPrompt, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intersex Dean Winchester, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Misunderstandings, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Dean Winchester, Rimming, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Dean and Cas are Omega roommates and best friends, and while they share feelings for each other, neither is confident or certain enough to make the first move, until finally something nudges them over the edge.But Dean has a secret. How will Cas react?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from FB, I changed it up some: 
> 
> Omega roommates Dean and Castiel have been living together for almost six weeks, their unspoken attractions to each other hidden by off timed glances and secret desires. 
> 
> One afternoon they are sat in front of the TV, when they both hear at the same time a low moan through the wall, their newly wed next door neighbours just back from their honeymoon and wasting no time to jump in to bed.. 
> 
> It's an unconscious thing.. But when Dean and Castiel both glance at each other hearing the squeaking bed next door, they both just.. Know.. And they pounce on each.. Tongues finding one another.. Hands frantically ripping clothing away... Their hot and quickly naked bodies grinding on and against each other until finally they both come, in thick creamy spurts.. Panting like wild animals against each others faces, hot breaths mingling together.. 
> 
> Dean looks in to Castiel's blue eyes.. "Bedroom?" 
> 
> "Shower" Says Castiel still breathy.. But so not finished with Dean yet…

Dean and Cas had been roommates for two years, and aside from a few minor issues, the two Omegas managed to live in relative harmony.

 

Save one issue. Dean was madly in love with Cas. How could he possibly ruin their friendship by saying anything though? Two Omegas? Sure, you heard about it in the news and in marches and stuff, but you also heard about countries executing Alphas or Omegas for that kind of _perversion_. It made making travel plans for any kind of vacation… tense. Much safer to stick to places that were friendly to all orientations.

 

All in all, the last thing he needed to do was alienate his roommate and best friend. As far as he knew, Cas preferred Alphas, though they’d never really discussed it. The school they’d gone to had been very strict, with a don’t ask don’t tell policy as strong as the military’s in the nineties. Sure, that was discrimination now in the good old U.S. of A., but that never stopped an employer or landlord from finding an excuse to kick someone to the curb.

 

Dean glanced over at his best friend, who sat curled up on the couch with his bare feet tucked under him and munching on popcorn. It had been Cas’ turn to pick a movie, and he’d gone for Brokeback Mountain. Dean had protested mildly, that was such a chick-flick, but Cas had given him a look and pointed out the hot Alpha cowboys and Dean had conceded. Now he was glad for his own bowl of popcorn as he hid the effect the movie was having on him, or rather that his imagination was having on him while watching it with Cas.

 

Cas reached for his beer just as Dean reached for his, and their fingers brushed. That the TV screen currently showed Gyllenhaal presenting to Ledger didn't help Dean's situation below the belt, and holy shit, eye contact bad! Both men froze, and Dean couldn't help it, his gaze dropped to Cas' lips as he spoke softly.

 

"Told you it was a good movie," Cas teased. Dean swallowed before answering, his voice husky.

 

"Guess I should have trusted you, ‘cause, um…" He coughed, clearing his throat as a groan from the TV ripped his gaze from Cas and he glanced over, only to see the agonized pleasure on the characters' faces as they locked together in an embrace, and holy _shit,_ that was some believable acting! He felt a flush burning its way up his cheeks and squirmed a little as he felt his slick building. If this scene didn't end soon he'd end up leaking and how embarrassing would that be?

 

Cas cleared his throat and Dean glanced at him under his lashes, biting his tongue hard to keep from whimpering when he realized Cas was attempting to casually adjust himself. Dean drew a shaky breath and froze, turning a whine into a cough as he scented Cas' slick on the air. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…

 

_"Oh yes!"_

 

Both Omegas were startled, their gazes locking at the female voice crying out in ecstasy, and they started to laugh softly.

 

"So… I hear Gabe and Kali are back from their honeymoon," Cas stated wryly, and Dean fought back a giggle as the cries from the floor above increased in volume and intensity.

 

Dean snorted, then started laughing. "How could you tell?" he asked, setting Cas off into his quiet laughter that made his eyes crinkle up and his nose did this cute little wriggle and… Cas was watching him, and Dean realized he'd been staring. Dean leapt up, and turned for the kitchen. "Want another beer?" he asked as he fled, and heard Cas' soft affirmative.

 

Crouching before the fridge to rummage, more to hide as he adjusted himself in his jeans. Stopping to take a deep breath or two without Cas' scent overriding his higher brain functions, Dean collected a couple of bottles and turned. He swore as he collided with Cas as he brought his empty popcorn bowl to the kitchen. Cas fumbled to catch the bowl against his chest and frowned down at the smears of butter across his shirt, then set the bowl down with a sigh even as Dean swore and apologized.

 

"Sorry, man. I gotta do laundry in the morning, toss the shirt in with my stuff and I'll take care of it, alright?" Dean offered, then nearly swallowed his tongue as Cas pulled his shirt over his head and headed down the hall towards the bedrooms.

 

He reappeared a moment later with a new shirt, and Dean's eyes widened. The shirt was a soft grey, but in clear rainbows on the front were two overlapping Omega symbols. Dean handed over one of the bottles silently and headed back for the living room, where the mood of the movie had changed rather dramatically.

 

"Dude, do they not end up together? Aww, man, that sucks. Bowing to societal pressure, and all that? Damn. I was hoping for a happy ending." Dean pouted, and Cas chuckled softly.

 

"Who knew you were such a romantic, Dean," he teased, and Dean shrugged uncomfortably, then turned to face Cas on the couch.

 

"It isn't that. We need movies like this, that show the reality, that so many, and I quote here, ‘other orientations’ than straight exist but are forced to hide. Seriously, would it kill movie producers to hire two Alphas, instead of an Alpha and an Omega for a role like this? Can’t we get a happy ending for a change, instead of automatically killing off the love interest and having the broken-hearted hero move on with his standard relationship?" Dean took a big swallow of his beer, not noticing Cas' eyes widening at his words. "I'm so sick of the representation being so shitty, you know?"

 

 _"Oh, fuck, Gabe! Fuck, knot me!"_ came the cry from the floor above, and Dean rolled his eyes at the ceiling, knowing that the sexual exploits of their neighbours would be keeping them awake for weeks at this rate. Those two were like rabbits as it was.

 

Cas leaned over and touched his knee, and Dean's gaze snapped back to him, the warmth of Cas' hand seeping through the denim. Dean glanced down and swallowed when he realized Cas' hand hadn't moved away.

 

"You said 'can't _we_ get a happy ending'? Dean, I…" Cas swallowed, and Dean's eyes dropped to his throat to follow the motion. _Fuck._ "Are you into Omegas too? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

 

Dean squirmed, and flicked his glance away. "I didn't want to make things weird between us."

 

Cas sat back, pulling his hand away from Dean's knee as though burned. "I get it. Definitely wouldn't want to give the wrong impression." Cas fidgeted, then stood. "Look, I'm tired, so I'm gonna go crash. Here's hoping I can find my noise cancelling headphones."

 

Dean's glance flew back to Cas but he was already halfway down the hall, his beer abandoned on the coffee table with scarcely a mouthful gone.

 

"Damnit, Winchester, you fuck-up," Dean muttered, drawing his hand over his face. "One glance of an Omega-Omega shirt on the guy and you start panting like a fifteen year old in their first heat. No wonder he isn't interested."

 

He turned off the tv and collected the beer, popping the cap back onto Cas' and setting it back in the fridge. It wasn't perfect, but it wouldn't be completely flat when Cas wanted to finish it. Moving down the hall, he paused at Cas’ bedroom door to apologize when he scented rain. Cas was really upset if his scent had shifted that far. Better to just leave him be.

 

"G'night Cas," he murmured, then went to his own room, an emptiness filling his stomach that made his hands tremble and his eyes burn slightly. Rubbing at them to fight off the tears he knew were close, Dean stripped off his jeans and crawled into bed.

 

It was a long time before he slept.

 

***

 

A week later things were mostly back to normal between them, and they sat down to watch another movie. This time it was Endgame, and Dean was on his favourite rant.

 

"How the fuck they could completely destroy Stucky like this, I'll never know. Who gives a shit that it's two Alphas, let them be together, let them kiss, let them fucking make eye contact, something! But noooooo," Dean drawled out dramatically. "Steve has to abandon Bucky and go back to his Omega true love, because the writers are fucking cowards. He spent how many movies trying to save him, protecting him, doing everything for Bucky, then he finally has him back and he goes and leaves him. It's utter bullshit!"

 

Cas smirked at him. "Tell me how you really feel, Dean!"

 

"C'mon, how'm I supposed to get my rocks off to Evanstan if they never make out or anything?" Dean grinned, and Cas rolled his eyes.

 

"Sure, I need to know what you fantasize about when you whack off, Dean, a couple of beefy Alphas, go figure." Cas' tone was lightly teasing, but there was something else underneath it. Before Dean could ask, there was a low groan from the floor above them.

 

"Again? Dude's knot is gonna wear out!" Dean muttered, and Cas snorted a laugh, when a pleading cry echoed through the apartment.

 

_"Kali, oh fuck! Get your fat knot in me baby, fuuuuuuck!"_

 

"Oh," Cas whispered, then broke into quiet laughter that shook his broad shoulders, even as a blush crept up his cheeks as their neighbours' bedframe started thumping against a wall in time to Gabe's cries.

 

Dean stared at Cas, his heart in his throat at how beautiful the other Omega was, and suddenly Cas met his eyes, his nostrils flaring.

 

"Dean?" he murmured softly, his voice husky and low, and Dean flinched.

 

"Shit, I'm sorry Cas, I'm not trying to freak you out, I'm just gonna--" He got to his feet intent on fleeing to his room when suddenly Cas' hand was on his arm, spinning him around.

 

Dean stumbled, catching himself against the other Omega's broader frame, and stared down into those cerulean eyes, his lips just a breath away from Dean’s.

 

 _"Dean…"_ Cas whispered, close enough that Dean wasn't certain if he felt his lips move against his own or only imagined it, and Dean broke his silence, letting out a plaintive whimper that he'd been fighting to swallow for nearly two years.

 

The dam burst.

 

Cas pulled Dean into his arms and their lips met, Dean melting against him and opening for him, his body going at once hot and loose. Cas' hands fisted in his shirt and instantly Dean was sliding his hands under Cas' to reach for his skin. Cas groaned against his lips and they stumbled onto the couch, Dean landing on his back with a moan as Cas stripped off his shirt then tore his own away with the sharp sound of a seam giving way. Cas crawled over him and kissed his way down his chest then back up again, the scent of slick growing in the air as their excitement built. They rutted together as their hands roamed, their lips meeting in passionate, desperate kisses as they moved together.

 

Dean slid his hands between them and cupped Cas through his jeans, Cas gave a sharp intake of breath, pulling back long enough to search his eyes. "Dean, are you--" He was interrupted by another shout from above, and both Omegas started laughing again.

 

_"That's it, fuck me!"_

 

"It's like having our very own porn voice-over," Dean teased, and Cas snorted and dropped his face against his chest, shaking as he laughed.

 

"Little awkward though, soundtrack full of the wrong equipment if you want me to knot you," Cas teased, and Dean shrugged uncomfortably.

 

"I wouldn't know, I've never been with an Alpha. I'm attracted to Alphas, sure, but I prefer Betas and Omegas." He lifted his gaze to Cas' slowly and met his warm glance. "One Omega in particular has been on my mind for a while…" he confessed.

 

Cas bent and kissed him tenderly and murmured softly against his lips. "Yeah, but Scarlett Johansson isn't here."

 

Dean reached around and slapped Cas' ass while nipping at his lower lip. "Smartass!"

 

"You love it, shaddup," Cas said with a smirk, and Dean grinned.

 

"Yeah, and you." He froze, his cheeks heating as he replayed his own words. Had he really just… _fuck…_

 

Cas stared at him silently for a moment, his blue eyes wide and dark, and Dean waited, barely daring to breathe.

 

"You mean that?" he finally asked, and Dean couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes.

 

"You idiot, of course I mean it. You're my best friend, you're gorgeous, smart, at least usually--ow!" he grunted as Cas' fist lightly impacted his ribs. Then his lips were captured in a searing kiss that had his toes curling.

 

"I love you, too," Cas murmured against his lips, then pressed in for another kiss, then another, until they were clutching at each other as they rutted against one another. Dean's hands snuck down and slid under the waist of Cas' jeans, palming his ass, and Cas rocked against him hard, rendering them both breathless. A moment later Cas was frantically undoing his jeans and kicking them down, leaving him in neon orange boxer briefs. He reached for Dean's belt, then paused. "Can I?"

 

"Don't you dare stop, Angel," Dean threatened, the endearment slipping from his tongue naturally, and Cas smiled softly. Dean knew the scent of his slick was revealing his desperation, as though the large bulge in his jeans wasn't its own indicator. Cas smirked at him and palmed him firmly, Dean's eyes rolled back. Cas moved quickly, stripping him of his belt and undoing the fly of his jeans, then he stopped, staring down until Dean started to squirm uncomfortably. "Cas, c'mon…"

 

Cas blushed, his glance darting away before he licked his lips and came back to Dean's face. "Sorry, I, um… _fuck…_ you're really big."

 

Dean felt himself blushing even as Cas bent and kissed him again, soft and sweet.

 

Dean squirmed a little, then pulled back from the kiss. "Talk later, fuck now?" he asked, getting a grin and a heated look from Cas. Cas stood and pulled Dean's jeans down his legs, then straddled his lap, grinding down against him hard and fast, the damp cotton layers between them getting hot and wet from Cas' slick. Dean moaned softly, squirming as his body went hot and wet at the feel of Cas against him, his own slick seeping through his boxers and onto the couch. He was about to suggest they take it elsewhere when Cas shifted and ran his cock along Dean's, and his brain short-circuited.

 

He clutched Cas to him and rocked up against him, hissing softly at the pressure and pleasure that fired in his gut. Suddenly Cas was pushing up to ride him again, his slick soaking Dean's cock as he thrust and thrust and _thrust._ Dean whined deep in his throat, feeling his pulse throbbing in his cock, his hands grabbing onto Cas' waist and pulling him down hard in time to his upward thrusts, their panting and moans filling the room. Dean felt a familiar ache in his gut building and knew he was close, and he pulled Cas down for another throat-swabbing kiss. As they broke apart Cas rested his forehead against Dean's, groaning his name.

 

"Deeeeeeean… oh fuck, I'm gonna…" Cas moaned against his lips, kissing and nibbling down to his throat and sucking hotly on his scent gland. Dean bucked up against him at the sensation, his cock jumping as he came in thick white spurts, soaking his underwear and leaving him boneless. Cas moaned at the scalding spray that he could feel despite two layers of cotton, and ground his hips down against his lover's. A moment later he was shuddering over Dean, the thin, watery Omega come drenching the front of his underwear and mixing with the mess of Dean's.

 

They lay together for several long minutes as they caught their breaths, then Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Cas. "Bedroom, Angel?"

 

Cas chuckled throatily, and bent to kiss him again, even as his fingers trailed down Dean's cock, making him shudder and spurt again.  

 

"Shower first. Let's get all cleaned up so I can get you really dirty." Cas licked his lips as he spoke and Dean felt a small shudder travel down his spine.

 

"What did you have in mind?" he asked huskily, his eyes rolling back as Cas wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him gently, closing his fist around the base and milking him. _"Mmmmfuck…_ feels perfect, Angel."

 

"Get in there and you'll find out."

 

Dean scrambled upright and made for the bathroom, setting the temperature the way he liked it. Stripping off his boxers he stepped under the water with a relieved hiss. He stroked his cock through the remnants of his orgasm, his hand tightening around the thick base before sliding his hand up the length with a twist of his wrist. A moment later Cas was pressed against his back, and crowding him against the tiles.

 

"Hey, Angel, the shower isn't _that_ small," Dean objected, flinching back from the cold ceramic, and found Cas' body less than an inch from his. Cas took his hands and placed them against the tiles, then leaned close to whisper against his ear.

 

"But you're gonna need to hold onto something, Dean." Cas pressed a soft kiss to the skin just behind Dean's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Dean trembled as Cas moved down his back, dropping hot kisses against his spine, then his broad hands were palming his ass and his clever tongue was moving down his cleft to lap over his leaking hole.

 

"Oh, fuck Cas, please!" Dean pleaded as slick poured from his body, a tightening in his gut telling him Cas was working him up quickly to another orgasm. His lover breathed hot against his skin and speared his tongue into him over and over, lapping at the slick dripping from him, eating him out like a buffet. Dean shuddered and quaked, his voice a constant stream of curses and pleas, before he lost all sense of what his mouth was saying in the explosive pleasure that consumed him. He felt a delicious pressure as Cas slipped a finger into him, followed quickly by another.

 

"Did you mean it?" Cas drew back and asked suddenly, and Dean struggled to think what he might have said.

 

"Ummm… Angel, you got me outta my head here. Did I mean what?" Dean asked with a whimper as those clever fingers crooked against his prostate and he flew closer to the brink. A moment later he whined in loss as Cas withdrew his hands entirely.

 

"You asked me to fist you." Cas' voice was calm, matter of fact, and Dean nearly buckled at the knees at the thought.

 

Turning he pulled his lover into his arms and kissed him passionately. "Hell yes. But um, bedroom for that. I wanna touch you too."

 

***

 

They stumbled through the door to Dean's room with their bodies entwined, lips locked, hands roaming. Dean had one hand tangled in Cas' thick, dark hair, the other palming his ass as they ground against each other. Dean collapsed onto the bed and pulled Cas over him, and they kissed lazily for a while, until Cas started dripping precome onto Dean's stomach and pulled back to take a deep breath.

 

Dean stared up at his lover, whose blue eyes were blazing, his chest heaving as he bit his lip. "We gotta slow down, Dean, or I'm gonna be done before we get going."

 

"It's not like this is a race, Angel, or a competition. We can take our time…" Dean nibbled his way down Cas' throat to his scent gland, and nipped at it softly, spurring the other Omega to buck against him and moan softly, even as his head tilted back to expose his throat further.

 

"Fuck, Dean, I want to fuck you," Cas groaned softly, rocking against Dean and pulling a moan from him. Then Cas drew back and kissed him softly, sweetly. Before Dean could react, Cas turned and crawled over him, taking his cock into his mouth even as his fingers sought out his hole again. Meanwhile Dean was presented with a perfect view of Cas' perfect ass and dripping hole as Cas straddled his shoulders.

 

Soon Dean was panting and pleading, even as he stroked Cas' cock and teased at his hole in turn. Dean decided it was time to turn the tables, and slid two fingers over Cas' hole, soaking them in his slick then pressing past the tightly furled ring of muscle. Cas tensed above him, then as Dean crooked his fingers, started to tremble, his cock leaking.

 

"Dean… oh, God, Dean, that feels so good," Cas moaned, pressing his fingers into Dean's loosened hole and returning the favour. Soon Dean's hips were shifting and twitching as he fought not to thrust, and Cas wasn't in much better shape as Dean sucked him down his throat.

 

"Cas, do it, Angel, fist me, I'm so fucking close, I wanna lock around you and-- _oh fuck!"_ Dean cried out as Cas slowly pressed in past the ring of muscle and he spasmed. "Oh fuck, don't try to deep throat me, Angel, don't!" Dean warned, reaching down frantically for his lover, but blocked by his body as Cas sank down and swallowed around him. Dean felt his cock throbbing and swelling, and knew he had seconds before it was too late. He twisted his hips sharply and with a somewhat painful wrench pulled his cock free just in time.

 

"Dean, what the hell?" Cas asked in a raspy voice, even as Dean's body seized and locked around Cas' fist, and he shot his load over the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's POV, more smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.b.o. Square filled: non-typical omega traits.

"Dean, what the hell?" Cas asked in confusion, scarcely recognizing his own voice, even as his lover came hard and shot thick white ropes of come across the bed, his body clenched tight around his fist.

 

Dean trembled and shook as his orgasm rocked through him, and Cas mischievously rolled his wrist, grazing his knuckles across Dean's sweet spot one after the other, causing him to tighten again.

 

"Cas, you can't ever try to deep throat me when I'm coming," Dean gasped, trying to impart his message, and Cas rolled his eyes. 

 

"I know that. I just had my hands on your knot. Even if I wanted to try it someday, I'd need to work up to having you knot my mouth."

 

"Wait, why aren't you freaking out that I have a knot?" Dean asked, and Cas realized this conversation definitely needed to happen face to face. Wiggling his hand carefully loose, he laid a gentle kiss on Dean's hip and turned around carefully. Last thing he wanted to do was completely destroy the mood by kneeing his lover in the face. Crawling up the bed to wrap his arms around Dean, Cas shook his head. 

 

"Love, I've known for ages? First of all, you told me you were intersex when we'd been roommates for about six months."

 

Dean stared at him, dumbfounded. "I did?" He paused. "Was I drunk?"

 

"As a matter of fact, yes," Cas affirmed with a roll of his eyes, and Dean shook his head, amazed.

 

"You didn't say anything. You didn't ask me any questions after, or act any differently…" Cas tried to hide how that comment hurt. This wasn't about him. But Dean's nose twitched and he flinched, his green eyes apologetic. "I didn't mean it that way… I… well, everyone who finds out treats me like a freak. And I mean everyone."

 

Cas opened his mouth to point out that obviously he was different, then snapped it shut again. "Everyone? Your family?" he asked hesitantly, and when Dean's scent turned burnt and bitter, he simply pulled him closer. "I'm so sorry that happened, Dean. Nothing I say can take that pain away." Cas pulled back and booped Dean on the nose. "But if you thought I didn't know, why the fuck did you let me go down on you?"

 

Dean blushed and looked down. "I guess I was thinking with the other head?" He gave a faint grin, and Cas kissed him softly before letting him continue. "I didn't think you were gonna freak out, but if I'd knotted your mouth you coulda choked. Not the kind of 9-1-1 call I ever wanna make, Angel."

 

Cas grinned at him, and rolled onto his back, pulling Dean with him, purring softly at the feel of his cock and his knot spurting between them, and ground up against him for a moment before speaking.

 

"You'd have to knock my teeth out, because sure, they could walk you through a tracheotomy if you had anything at hand, but all you'd end up doing is giving yourself a Prince Albert." He winked, and then laughed softly as Dean went scarlet.

 

Dean coughed and ducked his head, then glanced back. "You said first of all, I'd already told you. What else was there?"

 

"You think I was milking your cock out there in the living room for no reason?" Cas reached down and stroked Dean's cock, closing his fist around the pulsing knot and squeezing slowly and firmly. "Is this why you prefer bottoming?"

 

Dean shrugged, but his smile was lazy and satisfied. "Maybe it just feels fuckin' awesome? But yeah. Not to mention I could knock you up if a condom broke. Odds are against you doing the same to me."

 

"But it isn't impossible, so condoms are our best bet," Cas pointed out, then felt his cheeks heating. "When… I mean, if we wanted to… that is, did you want to…?"

 

"You know I get all tingly when you take charge like that, Angel," Dean teased with a cocky smile, and Cas rolled them both quickly, pinning Dean to the bed. 

 

"Do you now?" he asked, his voice dropped to a low, husky rumble. Cas' nostrils flared as a rush of slick escaped Dean, and his lover bared his throat to him.

 

"Fuck, Angel, yeah…" Dean murmured, head still tilted back, waiting, and Cas bent and nosed over his scent gland, breathing in the heady blend of arousal and love pumping through the room with Dean's pheromones. Cas traced over the swollen gland lightly with his tongue, purring softly as Dean shivered under him.  _ "Fuck _ Cas, I want you to fuck me, please!"

 

Cas groaned softly, and bit at Dean's gland softly, leaving the barest imprint that faded as he watched. Dean keened as the feel of his teeth and, turning his head, granted a better angle. 

 

"Are you sure you want this now, Dean? There's no rush…" Cas told him gently though his cock was aching as he spoke and he was feeling lightheaded with desire.

 

"Cas, Angel… get that fucking cock in me, or I swear to--" Cas cut him off with a thorough kiss, then leaned over to rummage in Dean's drawer for the condoms he knew he stashed there. Spotting the box, he frowned and pulled back. 

 

"You don't have any Omega condoms?" Cas asked, eyeing the box of Alpha-rated condoms, complete with a well for the knot. 

 

"I haven't been with anyone for… about a year. The ones I had expired," Dean explained with a blush climbing his cheeks. "I keep these 'cause it's a lot easier for clean-up."

 

Cas gave a wry smile, and pressed a quick kiss to Dean's lips. "Be right back." 

 

He untangled himself from his lover's grasp and quickly walked down the hall to his own room. Rummaging through his own nightside table he found a strip of condoms and took them back to Dean's room. 

 

"Victory!" he declared, waving them above his head like a trophy of war. Dean grinned and rolled his eyes. 

 

"You're such a dork." 

 

Cas smirked as he checked the expiry date and tore one loose. "And you're in love with me. What does that say about you?"

 

Rather than answering, Dean reached over and took his hand, pulling him back onto the bed and down for a slow kiss. Cas felt a delicious warmth spread from his head down to his toes, and barely noticed when Dean took the condoms from his hands. He slanted his mouth over Dean's and entangled their tongues, and Dean whimpered for him, pulling him close and slotting their legs together. They moved slowly, grinding against each other at a leisurely pace, their hands roaming as they searched out the places that made each other sigh, gasp, or moan. 

 

Cas discovered that Dean's nipples were incredibly sensitive, squirming when Cas pinched and tugged at them lightly, bucking and crying out when Cas sucked and nipped at them with his teeth. Cas felt himself shudder and a spurt of slick escape him when Dean raked his nails firmly down his back, and Dean let out a low, satisfied chuckle at his reaction.

 

"Dean, I need to be inside you, sweetheart…" Cas pleaded, breathing softly against Dean's throat, sending a shiver through him.  

 

"Allow me…" Dean replied huskily, and quickly tore open the condom wrapper with one hand and his teeth. Reaching down, he skillfully rolled the condom down Cas' cock, stroking over him slowly and teasingly up his shaft. Cas fought the shudder that went down his spine, but even so his eyes slid shut as another trickle of slick escaped him. "C'mon Angel, I want you in me, please!"

 

Cas drew his hips back and lined up carefully, then bent to slowly kiss his lover. He pulled back to meet those glorious green eyes, murmuring softly, "I love you, Dean," and slowly,  _ slowly _ , thrust home. What started in the living room as a hard and fast explosion of lust and affection turned softer, sweeter there in Dean's room. Dean's hips lifted to meet his in a slow roll, and Cas grasped one of his bowed legs and wrapped it around his hip. Keeping his hand on Dean's thigh, he rocked slowly into him, his torso undulating in a sensuous wave as he pushed and pulled them both higher.

 

Dean was panting underneath him, clutching at his shoulders and back one moment, then sliding up to clench in his hair and down to sink his nails in the meat of Cas' ass the next. Cas shuddered under the twin sparks of pain and rolled his hips hard, and Dean cried out. Grasping Dean's hip to hold him steady, Cas rocked into him again, and Dean practically shouted.

 

"There, love?" Cas asked softly, blinking as sweat threatened to drip into his eyes, and punctuated his question with another sharp thrust of his hips. Dean moaned his name deeply, his lips swollen from biting them and his cheeks flushed with the arousal that swirled through the air around them. Cas' slick was dripping from him steadily, soaking his balls and smearing against Dean's thighs with each thrust, and the steady wet slap as he thrust into Dean's body was a delicious reminder that Dean was as into this as he was. 

 

Cas rolled them suddenly, pulling Dean over to straddle him, and cupping Dean's ass he lifted him with a grunt and started thrusting up into his body hard and fast. Dean was quaking above him, his knot swelling as Cas canted his hips and pounded into his sweet spot. 

 

Dean's eyes flashed gold and his body clenched around Cas, dragging him over the edge as he came, his cock spurting over their chests and stomachs as Cas filled the condom. Cas reached down and locked both hands around Dean's knot, massaging it rhythmically as Dean's eyes rolled back in his head, his body shaking. Dean slumped forward over Cas, scarcely catching himself on trembling arms. 

 

“Holy shit, Cas…” Dean moaned, burying his face against Cas’ throat. “You can fuck me any time.” 

 

Cas gave a hoarse chuckle, and knew his smile was more than a little smug. “And if I wanna switch?"

 

Dean froze against him, his scent uncertain. "I thought… I thought you only liked Omegas?"

 

Cas grabbed Dean's hair and none-to-gently pulled his head up, which prompted a moan and another clench around Cas' cock. Something he'd have to investigate later. For now… "Dean, you  _ are  _ an Omega, you just happen to have a knot. And I love you. I'm not going somewhere else for a smaller cock because that's what I'm used to. Hell, lately what I'm used to is a toy anyway."

 

"You… you really don't mind," Dean confirmed, sniffing the air and pulling Cas impossibly closer.

 

"Knot in the slightest," Cas smirked, earning him a pillow to the side of his head as he laughed. 

 

"You're such an asshole. And for that horrendous pun, you get to do the sheets."

 

Cas shrugged, pulled Dean closer again to snuggle. "That can wait 'til morning. We can sleep in my room tonight."

 

"You're a cuddler, aren't you?" Dean teased him lightly, and Cas shrugged, kissing along his jaw and nuzzling at his scent gland again.

 

"You mind?" he asked softly, and Dean pulled back to give him a cocky grin.

 

"Not in the slightest, Angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to PieDarling for her help as beta!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr at imbiowaresbitch


End file.
